Remodelling Mount Rushmore
|image = Candace Mt. Rushmore.jpg |caption = The new and improved Mount Rushmore |type = Renovation |episode = "Candace Loses Her Head" }} was Phineas and Ferb's gift for Candace's 15th birthday. They successfully carved her face into the monument before an unexpected eruption of lava erased it. ("Candace Loses Her Head") Inspiration When Phineas woke up and saw that it was Candace's birthday, he told Ferb that they had to do something better than what they did for her last year. On her last birthday, the boys put a gorilla in the cake which popped out and scared her. Phineas added that their next gift had to be bigger as well. Planning Phineas and Ferb suggested to Mom and Dad that they should go to Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday. The whole family drove out to the monument without telling Candace at first, but when she did learn about the destination she was not pleased. Phineas and Ferb brought their equipment to the site, and also enlisted the help of the Fireside Girls as lookouts. Construction The boys had scaffolding and climbing ropes to navigate on the monument. They employed several unorthodox techniques in their carving, utilizing tools such as pickaxes, hammers, dynamite and jackhammers. Construction techniques Construction technique 1.jpg|Ferb's creative use of pickaxes Construction technique 2.jpg Candace Loses her head102.jpg Candace Loses her head106.jpg Plan B When Candace succeeded in getting Linda to come with her to see Mount Rushmore, Isabella immediately alerted Phineas. They sped up their construction as Linda and Candace approached. When they got too close, Phineas called Isabella to switch to Plan B which involved using a cardboard version of Mount Rushmore to hide the real one. Linda fell for it, commenting that some things looked better in pictures. Phineas and Ferb were able to continue to work on their gift safely and secretly behind the decoy. Unveiling Once Linda left to join Lawrence, a bird knocked the decoy down and Phineas and Ferb pulled the drape to reveal the surprise to Candace. At first it looked rough and unflattering to her, but one final tap from Ferb with a sledgehammer made it look perfect. Candace was thrilled with the gift and left to tell Mom about it. Aftermath Amidst all the construction, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was inside Mount Rushmore about to drill a hole to China when Agent P arrived to stop him. As Doofenshmirtz started to drill down, Agent P followed. Once the drill had reached the Earth's core, Heinz noted that he had completely forgotten about the lava at the center of the Earth. With Agent P steering them out, they managed to escape being destroyed by the lava. The lava instead seeped out through the carving of Candace's head, ruining the sculpture by the time Linda was able to look at it. Background Information *During the Coolest Coaster Ever ride, the carriage rolled around the glasses of Theodore Roosevelt's head ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *In the Spot the Diff episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error", the last line of "Backyard Beach" has Mount Rushmore in the background. *Throughout the whole destruction, an orchestra calmly played music, similar to what happened in the film Titanic. Appearances *"Candace Loses Her Head" Category:Big Ideas Category:Candace Flynn Category:R Category:One appearance only